1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous moving device and an image measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image measuring apparatus including a slider which is supported on a body of the apparatus so as to be movable, and an image capturing unit such as a CCD camera which is mounted in the slider, wherein an image of a subject to be measured is captured by the image capturing unit moved relative to the subject so that the shape or size of the subject is measured based on data of the captured image (e.g. see JP-A-2006-266748).
In such an image measuring apparatus, it is necessary to wire a cable into the movable slider for the purposes of feeding electric power to the image capturing unit mounted in the slider and exchanging signals (control, image data, etc.) with the image capturing unit. In the case where the cable is wired into such a movable slider (movable portion), a cable binder such as Cableveyor (registered trademark) capable of being bent following movement of the movable portion has been heretofore generally used for supporting and guiding the cable (e.g. see JP-A-2001-224159).
Cableveyor (registered trademark) has a structure in which one end (fixed end) is fixed to the apparatus body while the other end (movable end) is fixed to the movable portion. Accordingly, the behavior of Cableveyor accompanying its own movement, such as the influence of torsion of the cable and reaction force thereof, causes lowering of measurement accuracy because the behavior of Cableveyor is transmitted to the movable portion side (image capturing unit side).